Honour to us All
by Jaded Ashes
Summary: Mulan has been sent on a mission to help rid China of some evil bandits, but now that shes pregnant.. will she cope? And will this new stranger Lu Kuan be a hinderence to her mission? This story is set after Mulan 2... Chapter 9 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Honour to us All: Chapter 1**

"Shang! Shang!" Mulan called as she strolled through the garden. She sat underneath the cherry blossoms; she watched them as they elegantly glided to the ground.

"Mulan" Shang answered at last, his black hair and crimson cape waved in the wind. "What is it Mulan?"

"I have something to tell you…" Shang joined her on the bench, he wrapped his arm around her in support. Mulan looked at him, her eyes shimmered like sapphires. "You must promise me Shang, not to tell a soul."

"Of course, I would never do anything to hurt you." Shang smiled at her, and then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Shang, I think I'm pregnant…" Mulan looked down, biting her lip. Waiting for Shang's response, all was quiet, and then there was a sigh of relief from Shang, then laughter.

"What's so funny? Shang? Tell me!"

"I thought that something terrible had happened. I thought that you were in danger! It's such a relief. It's such a gift!"

"You're not upset? Scared?"

"Are you?"

"I'm a little scared, I'm not sure if I can look after a child. Not on my own."

"Well you're not on your own. I'm here for you. So are Fa Zhou and Fa Li, and of course not forgetting Mushu." He smiled at her with a gentle smile; he pulled her gently towards him for support. "We can do this together."

"Maybe we can. I still don't anyone to know though, not until we're sure. Not until we both now that everyone can handle it."

"Of course"

The drums started beating, the Emperor's advisor Chi-Fu had arrived into the village. Shang and Mulan both left the comfort of their garden to greet him.

"Chi-Fu, what brings you to our village?" Shang asked inquisitively.

"Not good news, the Emperor wishes to see you." Mulan and Shang were just about to come forward, until Chi-Fu stopped him in his tracks. "Not you Shang, just Mulan. You are needed elsewhere." He handed him a scroll, a scroll with the details for his next mission; helping to guard the great wall.

"I'm sorry; but this is below my call of duty"

"Sorry Shang, the order was given by the Emperor himself. It is nothing against you Shang. The Emperor needs some able bodies at the wall; consider it an honour that he has chosen you himself."

Mulan hid away in the dark stables, readying her horse Khan. His proud head bowed down and nuzzled Mulan's sad face, then wrapped his neck around her shoulders. She gently touched his soft, dark hair.

"Thank you Khan."

"You're upset!" A small red dragon emerged from the shadows of the roof of the stable. It was Mushu, Mulan's favourite guardian and best friend.

"No, no I'm just a little nervous."

"Mulan, I have known you too long to be able to tell the difference between nerves and well, being upset. Now tell me what's eating you up."

"I'm going solo, on a special mission for the emperor."

"Yeah like you haven't done one of those before" Mushu climbed on Khan's back, until Khan turned his head and snorted in his face. Mushu nervously chuckled then jumped right back of his back.

"Good boy Khan."

"Oi! Watch it Mulan! I may be small, but I could still open up a can of…"

"Mulan!" A voice called out in the distance, Mushu dived for cover as Shang walked through the door. "It's ok Mushu, its only me."

"Yeah yeah, I knew it was you all along."

"Of course you did Mushu. Mulan, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Yes of course you can." The couple both looked down at Mushu, he just sat there dumbly looking back up at them. He didn't understand the term 'alone'.

"Mushu, go!" They both yelled impatiently,

"Alright, alright I'm going. I can tell when my brilliance is not appreciated!"

Shang rested his hands upon Mulan's shoulders, he looked down at her, worryingly.

"Mulan, I cannot come with you on this mission you know that."

"Shang, I have been on lots of missions for the Emperor on my own before, and I still came back didn't I?"

"Yes, but now I'm worrying about the baby. I don't think you should go when you're pregnant. It just doesn't seem right."

"Shang, I know how you fell, I almost feel the same way. But I cannot let this baby control my life, especially when he or she hasn't even been born yet."

"I understand that, I just don't want to lose you, or our unborn child."

"I promise you Shang, I'm coming home." Shang kissed her on the lips, he smiled a fake smile. His eyes glistened as a tear was about to fall down his face. Mulan slowly moved away from him and mounted her valiant steed.

"I love you Shang. Don't ever forget it."

"I love you to. Don't you forget that." He yelled after her as she disappeared into the distant light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honour to us all: Chapter 2**

Mulan had arrived at the palace, her horse Khan's head bowed from exhaustion. They both gently glided through the Palace courtyard. Mulan once remembered the crowds of people which had gathered here, how they cheered at the demise of Shan-Yu, how they gasped at the magnificent explosions, how they all had bowed down to her. The memory of it made her heart race; her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. The time she became a hero, the time she wanted to forget.

They both stopped at the steps, looking up the long stairway, Mulan could see the Emperor's advisor Chi Fu, waiting for her patiently. His brown board in his arms, his pen hidden from view; not a normal quality found within him; although, these were not normal times. Mulan slowly dismounted Khan and gently guided him away from the stairs. She had no choice, but to go in alone, neither Mushu, who had stowed away in Khan's saddle bag, nor Khan and especially not her beloved Shang could join her. She was truly alone.

The Emperor's hall, it is such a grand place for those visiting it for the first time. The statues would loom over you, but not in a threatening way. They watched over everyone who walked into this room, whether they are friend or foe. Mulan, a friend to the Emperor and a friend to the statues; but this was not her first time visiting these halls. The novelty had worn of these halls for her.

"Fa Mulan" The Emperor elegantly graced Mulan with his presence. She bowed to him; then raised her head, waiting for her mission. "I am glad you have come. Please, rise. There is no need for you to bow to me."

"Thank you your Excellency. I am most honoured." The Emperor moved closer to her, his old, worn eyes looked upon her with great woe. For he was about to give her grave news, "Mulan, I have yet another assignment for you which requires utter urgency. Bandits have entered into our land; they found a way past the Great Wall and are slowly making there way to our great Cities. They have already begun terrorising many of our smaller villages and killed many innocent souls along their path."

"Sire, I must ask of the number of these bandits."

"My scouts have reported that there are 50 of them. That number though is still unsure," He looked at her, as though he could sense that she was troubled, "Do not worry Mulan, you shall not go alone. I have arranged for you to have 50 fine troops of your own, including 3 of your old friends." Mulan knew instantly who he spoke of, three old troublemakers and bold heroes. Yao, he was always aggressive, yet gentle when with his friends. Chien-Po, a gentle giant; his words of wisdom and beautiful poetry would never tire. Finally, Ling. Always the mischievous one, and very confident with the ladies; but his chat up lines would never really work; except of course, in the case in his new wife, one of the Emperor's daughter with that terrible laugh, Ting Ting. Even so, he is not the only one to marry one of the Emperor's daughters; both Yao and Chien-Po have also married them.

"Mulan, one final thing; I want you to give this to your father." He handed her a scroll, she wanted to open it but knew that it was meant for her father; she resisted the temptation and tucked it away safely. "This is very important and it must reach him when you return, do not let anyone else know of this."

"Of course your Excellency, I shall keep it safe until I return home." She bowed her head; a mystery now shrouded this scroll, the Emperor and her father. A mystery which she dared not solve. A mystery which she, under no circumstances, must not attempt to solve until she had arrived home to her father; who still did not know of her own mystery.

With questions flowing through her mind, she made her way back to Khan and Mushu. Her short black hair blew in the wind as she remounted her steed. She looked out into the distance, a beautiful sunset. The clouds circled the sun and had almost hid the splendour of the bold fiery sky. Her gaze was then distracted by a troop of soldiers making her way towards her. All wearing their correspondent armours, all riding in line with each other. At the head, were three familiar faces; who smiled cheerfully at the distant Mulan. Mulan's mind was focused once more on the mission ahead of her, ahead of them. She hurried Khan out of the gates, summoning her troop to follow her with haste. Another mission, for the goddess of war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honour to us All: Chapter 3**

_This is the third chapter in my story: if you have read the other two chapters you will probably have noticed that this is quite a slow starter, except for the news of Mulan's pregnancy but ignoring that. Now this chapter is more of a gap filler than part of the story, sorry but it does have some relevance to the rest of the story. So please bear with it and please R&R it for me, I will greatly appreciate it if you do. Thank you and enjoy._

The road was cold, the mountains colder. Tents had been placed in between the crevasses in the mountain paths, Mulan and her men were camping there after 2 days of non stop riding. Yao had begun to light a fire, but the fire was small, dim and pathetic. It would not help the troop warm them; neither would it give them light against the terror that is the darkness.

"Mulan," Yao moved over to Mulan, who was just about to enter into her tent and rest, "We have no fire!"

"Sorry Yao, I can't make the snow go away." Solemnly, she disappeared into her tent, whilst Yao sat alone, watching out for danger and shivering in the cold.

The sky quickly darkened, as did Yao's eyes. He was getting weary; he was in desperate need of some rest. Suddenly, a shadow caught his eye. Something was moving out there. He wanted to wake Mulan, but why bother? It could have been just a bird, or even a stray traveller. He slowly, but cautiously made his way down the path. He called out, asking if anyone was there. No response, but he could hear footsteps crunching through the snow behind him. Then another and another pair; the camp was in danger! He ran as fast as he could to the campsite and stormed his way into Mulan's tent.

"Mulan!" He yelled, desperately loud, "Mulan, something's heading to the camp!"

"Yao, are you sure?" Mulan leapt to her feet, grabbing her heavy sword and helmet in a desperate attempt to prepare herself.

"Yes, I heard footsteps in the snow! Someone's coming!"

"Wake the others! Hurry!"

The troop gathered at the head of the campsite, waiting for these men to emerge from the shadows of the night. Chien-Po's eyes kept shifting; he had heard something in the distance. But was it the same men that Yao had heard?

Ling's pulse raced, he was still not used to the fear of waiting for an imminent danger. He saw some shadows moving; he nudged Chien-Po and pointed at them. They both nodded and withdrew their swords from their sheathes. The rest of the troop felt the same tension and the same wariness of the shadows, they all drew their swords. Mulan kept hers sheathed. She knew there was danger, but something was stopping her from drawing it from its resting place.

Then the shadows were no longer shadows, a figure had emerged. A man, his body was large, although he definitely was not overweight. His shoulders were broad and his face was covered in shadow. Then more men emerged, only a few but enough to almost surround the camp.

Mulan's heart raced, that man! It couldn't be? Shan-Yu! He was alive! Her heart stopped, everything slowed. The men were moving towards them, Mulan's troop were getting ready to attack, but Mulan. Her mind wavered. Her hand was still placed on her sword handle but she was not drawing it. Ling noticed this, and yelled out her name in desperation. Still, there was no response. The men grew closer and closer, some men from behind had already reached them and men were fighting for their lives. Mulan could hear their cries, their struggles, she could hear the swords clashing with each other. It still did not awake her from her fear. The leader got closer, and closer to Mulan. Ling desperately made his way to Mulan, yelling at her, desperate for her to wake up from this nightmare. The leader's sword had been drawn, his face out of the shadows. It was not Shan-Yu! It was just a man; a normal man. Mulan finally awoke and drew her sword just as he was about to slash her neck. Ling sighed with relief as he joined her side; fighting together against these men who had dared ambush them.

The battle did not last long, as more and more of the enemy began to fall the more they fled. They were not the bandits that the Emperor had sent them to deal with, their numbers were to few, and they were to far into China. They were just mountain dwellers; they took any opportunity they could to attack passers for food or money. They were not dangerous, as they were only few.

"Is everyone alright!" Mulan yelled, there were a few cuts and scrapes, but thankfully everyone was fine. Knowing that everyone was safe, Mulan tried to hide away from them. She knew what had happened, and so did Ling.

"Mulan" Ling whispered angrily, trying not to draw any attention from the rest of the troop. When Ling caught up with her, he gently pulled her aside for an explanation. "Mulan, what happened to you?"

"Ling I don't know what you mean." Mulan hid her eyes from his, turning her head hoping that he wouldn't catch on to the lie.

"You were deadly frozen! You could have been killed!"

"I wasn't scared Ling!" Mulan stormed away, realising that her lie was actually the truth.

Ling joined the rest of the troop; all of them were staring at him as if they knew what had just happened. No one dared to approach him, but then with great courage, Yao and Chien-Po advanced to him. They had seen it as well, Mulan's fear. Something was wrong.

"Ling, what's wrong with her?" Chien-Po asked him in his gentle voice,

"I don't know. She just stood there frozen, she could have been killed."

"She could have been scared though, just nerves."

"But Mulan has faced so much more than a few bandits. Something's different with her." Chien-Po said with much sorrow in his voice.

"One of us should try and talk to her; I mean it must be hard being the only woman here." Yao, gazed upon Ling, then Ling gazed upon Chien-Po. It was as if they didn't want to go, but deep down, it was because they didn't know what to say.

Mulan sat alone beside the pathetic fire; she had wrapped herself in a dark blue blanket which was decorated with a small white rose in a corner. Chien-Po stood over her; she hadn't noticed that he was there until he sat down by her side. He offered her his jacket, but she pushed it away politely, shaking her head.

Chien-Po then looked up at the stars,

"The stars are beautiful tonight." He looked at Mulan, who just kept looking diagonally away from him, she knew that he was going to try and comfort her. She wanted that comfort so much, but she knew that anything he would say would not and could not help her through this difficult time.

"Mulan, I saw what happened. During the fight; please Mulan tell me what's wrong."

"I wasn't scared Chien-Po"

"I never said you were. And I have no doubt that you weren't afraid." Chien-Po tried to bring her face so it would look upon his own, just so that he could smile a reassuring smile. But Mulan refused, and kept her head pointed towards the floor. "Whenever I'm afraid, or upset; I find a song helps. My mother taught me lots of nursery rhymes when I was younger; my favourite was two old tigers. Have you heard it?" Mulan kept her gaze fixed upon the ground, and then Chien-Po started to sing his little tune.

_Two old tigers_

_Two old tigers_

_Running very fast_

_Running very fast_

_One has no eyes_

_One has no tail_

_How strange! _

_How strange!_

Mulan looked up at him, almost in confusion to his little song. "I've never heard that before. My father didn't really teach me any nursery rhymes."

"Then you haven't lived." He smiled at her, and she finally smiled back at him.

"There was one little thing that my mother taught me." She began to sing, her cold and croaky voice couldn't be heard by much around her.

_Fire-fly, fire-fly,_

_Come from the hill,_

_Your father and mother_

_Are waiting here still._

_They've brought you some sugar,_

_Some candy, and meat,_

_For baby to eat._

A tear fell from her eye, that song was a reminder of her childhood which she had almost forgotten until now. She smiled as she pictured her and her mother dancing daftly to that song. She was only 4 years old when she learned that song. She had forgotten it, but now she could remember it as clear as daylight.

"Thank you, Chien-Po. Thank you."

"You're welcome little cherry blossom" He smiled at her gently, and then went back into his tent. Leaving Mulan alone, to dwell in her forgotten past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Honour to us All: Chapter 4**

_This chapter was to be much longer than this, but I felt it appropriate to finish it where I did. So please R&R and the next update to this story should come quite soon. _

_Also, the nursery rhymes from the previous chapter are actual Chinese nursery rhymes and are as close to the time of Mulan as I could find so please forgive me for a little inaccuracy._

The night had transformed into a beautiful dawn, and the troop had already left their camp behind them and made there way to the smaller villages in search of these Bandits. Mulan led the way, her map in her right hand, and the reigns in her left. Ling, Yao and Chien-Po followed behind her, dragging their horses behind them. All of them had a small climb to reach the top of this hill, but once they made the daring climb the view was remarkable. The mountains glistened in the morning sun; a beam of light was shining upon the little village. It was to beautiful even conceding the danger that lurks inside it.

The troops marched down into the village in an army like manner, the villagers hid away in their little, well made shelters. Their wooden fencing looked like it had once been burnt by torch light. The cattle were few and pathetic, whilst their gardens were covered in cold, harsh snow and brittle ice.

"Please! Everyone! My soldiers are tired and hungry; please can we rest in your shelters!" Mulan cried out desperately, there was no response. More and more men, women and children hid away in their handmade homes. Chien-Po looked at Ying, then at Yao. All of their faces were sad and remorseful, but there was always that glimmer of fear in their eyes, that glimmer that knew something was terribly wrong. Mulan cried out again, "Please! We can supply food, for all of us. Including you! We just need rooms! Please. We have been sent by the Emperor! We mean you now harm!" Mulan's eyes were swelling with salty tears; she needed shelter for her troops. She desperately needed food; now there were two mouths to feed. This second mouth, groaned inside of her. She could feel it; she could feel the baby's hunger. She could feel her own hunger. She looked around, desperately for a sign of life. Nothing. "Ling, help the men set up the tents at the far side of the village…." Her voice weakened, her breathing became irregular and painful, "Yao, Chien-Po… go scot around the…" Her voice failed her, her vision blurred; her legs fell to the floor. The icy cold snow hit her pale, white face; she slowly sank into the harsh snow. Then, that beautiful view, the deserted village disappeared as her sight failed her.

Mulan lay unconscious on the hard, painful bed. Her neck was sore, her back rigid; her arms were frozen, her hands were blue. She couldn't even see her feet. She slowly turned her head, her eyes squinting as she bared the pain. There was Chien-Po, patiently waiting by her side.

"She's awake!" He called Ling and Yao then appeared by her as she slowly tried to sit up against the shaky walls of the tent.

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted" Chien-Po began to explain, "You must have been very hungry." Chien-Po joked, but he knew the true extent of the situation. Mulan was clearly unwell, and unfit for duty. Yao knew this, as did Ling; but did she?

"The village…" Mulan's voice was broken and harsh, her throat was sore and her mind was dazed and confused. She did not know the full extent herself, the full extent that she could possibly lose her unborn child.

"They have hidden away, some of the soldiers managed to get inside their houses, but they didn't find anything of use to us." Ling explained; his eyes fixated upon Mulan's pale face.

"Don't worry about it now Mulan, we'll handle it from here." Yao said comfortingly, although these words did not comfort the stubborn mind of Mulan. She had not failed a mission yet, and she was not about to begin now.

"I'm fine Yao, I just need to eat. Then I'll talk to the villagers." Ling and Chien-Po stood, and gave Mulan a respectful bow, as there heads lowered, they turned to Yao. Yao looked as though his mind was elsewhere. Like his whole world had been turned upside down and hidden from him. So Ling and Chien-Po left him and Mulan be, whilst they talked.

"I know Mulan." Yao announced minutes after the honoured soldiers had left the tent.

"Yao?"

"I know these symptoms Mulan, my wife is the same. I know that you're pregnant."

"Yao, please…"

"No Mulan, you must go home. This place is too dangerous, for you and the baby."

"No one must know."

"That is the least of your worries; if this baby dies Mulan. You will blame yourself forever and I do not want that to happen to you!"

"Please Yao… I have to stay. I want to stay. I will take better care of myself, we will leave the Mountains! Just please! I need to find these bandits! We need to find these bandits!"

"I don't like this Mulan, I'm not sure if I can keep it a secret." Yao got up, he turned his head as though he was disappointed with her, as he did her heart disappeared into the coldest place in her body. She shuddered, then reached out to grab him but couldn't reach. She kept her arm fixated towards him.

"Please Yao, don't tell anyone. Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Honour to us All: Chapter 5**

Yao left the tent, his face filled with much dismay. His eyes glistened as his long awaited tears gathered in his eyes waiting to fall down icy cold face. He wiped them away and stood tall, as he marched towards the rest of the troop. Whilst Mulan was left alone, pondering her fate in the dimly lit and lonely tent; she gently pressed her hand onto the edge of the tent. The water dripped through onto her hand, but as the stone cold water trickled down her arm she didn't care. All she could think of was being reunited with her beloved Shang, for her unborn child to be safe. All these wishes just made her more petrified, all those wishes just made her feel so alone. All those wishes; rumbling around inside of her subconscious, just desperate for an escape.

Shang gazed out upon the distant mountains, his arms lent lazily on the old stone wall. His eyes slowly closing, as he pictured her beautiful face in her mind the future images of him, her and their now born child resting in his arms. He saw his beautiful eyes, gazing upon him so innocently and sweetly. Then a sudden shock awoke him from his dream, a soldier. No one he knew. Just a soldier.

"Sorry Sir, but it looked as though you were about to fall asleep. Sorry." He carried on his patrol down the wall, eyes facing forward. Shang could tell that his heart wanted to return to his family yet his mind kept him going. Kept that man going forwards, then backwards, then forwards again until its time to stop and rest then begin again. Shang knew this routine, though he had never had to experience it. It never would have bothered him, but now he has his wife and his unborn child to worry about. What could he do? What could he do whilst he was guarding the wall? He then set about on his own mission; one which could change someone's life, one which meant leaving his duty, and following his heart.

Dawn broke over the mountain pass; Mulan slowly exited her tent, her father's armour chilling her to the bone. She moved over to the small spring of water; surprised to see the troop all waiting for her, all of their eyes gazing upon her as though they were bearing some unspeakable and terrible news. Who knew that the news that they bore would change so much, in such a small space of time.

"Mulan." Yao bravely came forward, stopping Mulan and leaving her sinking in the snow.

"We realise that you must be under a lot of stress so we have decided that myself, Ying and Chien-Po will help you lead us to the bandits whilst you rest." Mulan's heart froze, Yao must have kept quiet; she felt so relieved except her relief sealed her mouth shut. Until she blurted out the words "Thank you." Then she finally moved her feet out of the soft and crunchy snow and made her way towards the springs to wash and drink.

Whilst Mulan was left alone to wash her delicate skin, a villager emerged from the shadow of the mountain. All she could see was the shadow, the shadow of a small child; a girl clutching to her doll. Suddenly, Mulan's mind flashed back to the village on the mountain pass, where Shang had left his sword for the his father, and where Mulan had left the doll for the poor child. She turned her head to see the same sword, dug into the snow with a small lump of snow hiding a child's doll. This was the same village that was attacked by the Huns all those years ago. These villages must have been the only survivors; they had been living out here for so long, on their own with no protection. They were invisible. But not anymore

"Come out here little girl" She knelt down onto the snow, her old brown shawl gently touching the surface of the snow. "Come on, don't worry I won't hurt you. We're all here to help you."

"My mum."

"Your mum; where is she?"

"Do you know?" Mulan's smile suddenly disappeared. A tear slowly dripped down the white cheek, a child without a mother? What would happen if her baby ended up like her?

"Come one sweetheart; let's take you back to the village." She reached out her hand, but the girl did not accept it, until there was a sound, a deep groaning sound. Someone was watching them. Suddenly the child grabbed her hand and ran forward dragging Mulan behind her. They reached the village within moments and Mulan began yelling out orders to her troops, they were coming. The Bandits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Honour to us all: Chapter 6**

Mulan stood confidently, with her troops behind her. These bandits did not stand a hope in hell. She awakened her sword from its sheath and held it high above her head, signalling her troops to draw them as well and hold them high. Then out of the blue, they charged. Mulan dared for the first time to run head first into a battle. Her heart was beating, faster and faster as they quickly got closer and closer to their impending target. Yet there was something wrong, something in the wind that told her that they should stop. Stop, run and hide. Yet this feeling disappeared in one single instant, when she knew that they should stop, run and hide. For these Bandits had not run away from them, or made an offensive themselves. For they had an advantage, they had a hidden advantage. Behind stood over 5,000 men; 5,000 men who were armed to the teeth and fully trained in combat. Mulan suddenly yelled a halt. It took a while, but finally the men had stopped in their tracks and had held their ground yards away from the villainous bandits. Then it was all silent. Even the screams from the women and children stopped. Everyone was frozen in their place. Then Mulan called out, asking for the leader. Then one man stepped forward from the centre of the front line, his blonde hair was wet and covering his dark face; hiding his deep, blue eyes.

"Leave now! All of you!" He yelled, his voice was deep and rough. His voice echoed across the mountain pass, making Mulan's men stumble.

"We are not afraid of you!"

"Lies. All of it lies. Even from this far Mulan, I can see it in your eyes, the fear. Your legs, they are shaking as are your hands. You cannot hide your fear very well." At that moment he drew a bow and arrow, preparing to fire. The point pointed at the scared and lonely girl. Then three figures stepped out in front of her. Yao with his sword held high, Chien-Po using his body as a shield, and Ling with his bow and arrow in hand. A loud and deep laugh came from the mysterious stranger. 

"We Mulan, mean no harm to you or the people of this village." Then he lowered his bow, to the shock and amazement of the rest of the troops, as Ling slowly lowered his weapon Chien-Po slowly stepped aside allowing Mulan to once again step forward. Though Yao kept his guard, his sword was slanted across his body. Ready and waiting. 

"What is your business here?" Mulan enquired

"My business Mulan is not for you to know. The Emperor himself has summoned me and my men for a yet unknown purpose." Slowly the stranger moved forward, his bow by his side and his sword sheathed. Mulan kept hers close to her side and also approached the stranger. 

After cautious and slow steps, they reached the centre. The stranger offered his hand to Mulan, as a sign of forgiveness and friendship. Mulan chose not to accept it and looked upon him as though he brought evil tidings. 

"I understand. A woman would much rather prefer a kiss on the hand." Mulan stood silent, as the stranger held out his hand palm up. Waiting for her to rest her hand onto his; when the gesture never came, he lowered his hand and stood tall. "Mulan, there is no need to fear me."

"Oh do forgive me, but you threatened to kill me, or was that just a greeting?"

"Forgive me, but I had to be sure that you were who I thought you were. There is no better way to find out than by threatening someone's life. And at least now, you know who your true friends are."

"I never needed to know. And now I suggest you take your men and leave for the city. And let us to our work."

"I apologise Mulan, but I do not hold any authority over these men. I am just one of the many bowmen."

"Then tell your leader my message; leave and let us carry on."

"Very well, then let me ask you this. What is your business here? Why are such a large number of you standing here in the desertedness of the mountains?"

"We are after a group of bandits. That is all you need to know." Mulan turned her back to him but was suddenly turned by his hand grabbing onto her shoulder. She turned her head and saw him on his knees, his sword stabbed into the snow.

"Then Mulan, I offer you my services in this terrible time, as a plea of forgiveness for the poor way that I treated you." Mulan knew not what to say to the request; a simple yes would mean that she would have another soldier to fight for them. But that also meant that this man who was full of riddles would be stuck with her until she released him, but morally she could only do that when he felt that he had apologized enough and she had accepted his apology. A no would send him on his way and she would suffer none of these problems. But then Mulan saw the softness behind that hair, his eyes would glare deep into her soul but not as sinister as before. His mouth held a gentle smile yet his kneeling demined him, made him look weak and insufficient.

"Very well, I accept your service, but I will need to know your name." The man slowly rose to his feet.

"My name is Lu Kuan Hui. I would prefer it though, if you would just call me Kuan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Honour to us all: Chapter 7**

Mulan and her troops had finally left the mountain pass behind them to carry on the search for these bandits. Mulan was mounted upon her horse Khan, with her new 'slave' Kuan behind her. Yao kept had always kept a close watch on him, as he did not trust the newly appointed soldier. He always said that his hair was to light and his eyes to dark, though everyone else would toss his theories aside, complaining that his eyes were blue not therefore could not be dark. But no words that they could say could stop Yao from worrying.

They carried on travelling down the mountain until Mulan brought her troops to a sudden stop. "We'll rest here for the night. Get to work." Mulan dismounted her horse and tied him to a reasonably spiked rock until the tents had been put up. Juan quietly followed her around, as she helped organize the men and pitch up the tents. Though, as required of someone who offers their service to the other, they are expected to help them when asked. Though Kuan, ignored her orders to help with the tents and to stop following her around.

Just as dusk fell, all the tents had been pitched and there was a bright and blazing fire in the centre, surrounded by makeshift chairs and logs with men sat around them. Eating their war food, Mulan as normal did not join them, since the incident beforehand where she froze mid battle, she dared not face them. She was afraid; she had been for a long time now. Normally, when her friends would try and protect her she would push them aside, she would have never have let her friends sacrifice themselves for her. Only that time, she was too scared. She wanted them to defend her. She would have risked their lives so that she would have survived. A tear slowly fell from her dark eyes, running down her frozen cheek. She then threw her sword in rage at the ground and fell down onto her knees. The tears were now streaming from her face. She felt like such a failure, like world was moving on leaving her behind. Right now, what she really wanted was Shang, she wanted him by her side but when she tried to picture him. There was nothing. Her mind was filled with the thought of failure – and death.

Mulan closed her tearful eyes, hoping for some peace. Though all that came to her, was an old song:

_Fire-fly, fire-fly,_

_Come from the hill,_

_Your father and mother_

_Are waiting here still._

_They've brought you some sugar,_

_Some candy, and meat,_

_For baby to eat._

"I know that song." Kuan appeared from out of the shadows, startling Mulan and bringing her to her feet.

"I thought I told you not to follow me around everywhere."

"Sorry, but I was worried when I couldn't find you. So I went looking for you."

"Well now you've found me, and I'm fine. So you can go look and pester someone else!"

"I was only trying to help, that is what I'm here for." Kuan began to walk away, until Mulan called out to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Look I'm sorry Kuan. I'm just a little on edge"

"A little?"

"Ok a lot on edge, if that even makes sense. Do you want to join me for a bit, I'd be glad of the company for a while."

"Of course." Kuan came and sat by her side, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. "That song… my father used to sing it to me. It was always my favourite; I remembered I would try and make up my own versions then sing them in school. I was laughed at so many times, but it never stopped me. Its amazing what little things you remember."

"I suppose." Kuan then noticed that more tears were falling from her delicate eyes, so he handed her some cloth from his old and small back pack. "Here, take this."

"Thank you"

"Now tell me Mulan, tell me honestly. What is wrong?"

"If I talk about it, the pain will only worsen"

"I always thought that talking about it was the best cure; for a broken heart." Mulan looked at him, she knew that he was completely wrong so she gave him a stern look to suggest it.

"Oh ok, perhaps your just very lonely, being the one and only girl amongst all of these men." Once again, Mulan looked at him, eyes blaring. "Ok that's not it either. Do you miss your family?"

"I must admit that I do, but that is not why I'm upset. And please could you just stop guessing." "Alright. I'll leave you now, but please don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Whatever you say." As Kuan walked away, Mulan looked back out into the view. But when Kuan had arrived into the camp, there was a sudden scream; a high pitched scream, a scream that a man cannot make, especially not any of these men. It was Mulan. Kuan, Ying, Yao and Chien-Po and some other loyal men ran to where Mulan sat but she was gone. All there was was red stained snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Honour to us all: Chapter 8

**Honour to us all: Chapter 8**

"Mulan! Mulan!" Yao called, until Ling grabbed his shoulder.

"Yao, that's not going to help right now!" Then Yao violently pushed him away, knocking him over. He clenched his fist, threatening Ling's delicate face, until Chien-Po suddenly picked him up to calm him down. Kuan then stepped away from the group, watching the horizon looking for a sign. "Kuan!" A voice called a soldier's voice. Ling's voice called out to him, asking for answers. Kuan turned round to face him, but Ling was silent. He just looked at him, as though he knew what he was thinking. As if he knew what he wanted to do, as if he was trying to stop him, was he trying to stop him? Did he want him to stay with them, or did he want to go with him. Even so, Kuan did not heed this; he turned his head and whistled for a steed. Khan answered the call and galloped to his aid. He jumped on him and rode away, following an invisible trail to find her.

As Kuan rode away, he heard a grumbling, a type of human moan. He suddenly stopped the horse without saying a word and readied his sword. Then the voice came back again, yelling.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Who said that? Show yourself! Show yourself or else I'll find you and kill you!" There was no reaction, but he could hear some mumbling, something was cursing as though it was not meant to be found. The voice was panicking. Kuan had the stranger right where he wanted him. Now all he had to do was find this man. He closed his eyes, and listened closely to the sounds. He was not far, very close in fact. Too close, he's right next to him! He opened his eyes and turned around expecting to see a figure right beside him. Nothing, until he looked down into the horse's saddle bag. A red thing; a red lizard, how could a lizard be talking?

"How the hell did you get in here?" He picked him up from the middle, not expecting the reaction he received.

"Put me down! Yeah you heard me! I'm a talking dragon now drop me!" Kuan suddenly let go, letting Mushu fall to the ground, he laughed. "Yeah, yeah very funny you great big melon tree; now what are you doing with Mulan's horse, and why are you letting him ride you Khan? You should be ashamed of your self!" Then the horse started to make grunting noises, followed by neighing and more grunting. "Whoa hold it sugar… Mulan's missing?! And this man is out looking for her because he owes her his life..."

"Well sort of" Kuan replied. Kuan's was steady, he was not bothered by the idea of a lizard talking and being able to understand a horse talking. It was though he had seen it all before. "I gave my service to Mulan to save my own life from the Emperor. She accepted it, so now I owe her that favour."

"Why do you need saving from the Emperor?"

"Long story… it was nothing bad, I was just… I was set up."

"Hmm whatever. Now let's go find Mulan! Umm, where's the rest of the army?"

"Trust me, if they come we'll never find her, it'll be better if we go on our own." He clicked his tongue moving Khan forward. Mushu quickly jumped back onto the horse's back; desperately trying to get back into the safety of the saddlebag.

"My name is Lu Kuan by the way. I guessed already that you are a guardian, but do you have a name?"

"The name is Mushu. And how do you know about the guardians?" Mushu was becoming worried, this soldier knew too much about him; about them. _Could he pose a threat to us?_ He thought to himself.

"When I joined the army, a guardian came to help me. Chi she was called. A true dragon unlike yourself."

"Excuse me! I breathe fire!"

"That does not make you a dragon my friend."

"Oh yeah and what does?"

Kuan was silent, he was hiding a secret. A deep secret, which he was too afraid to tell.

"I knew it! Any hint of trouble and he's of like a shot! I should have killed him when I had the chance, now I'll have to waste my valuable time to find him and kill him!" Yao yelled as he was pacing around the campsite, clutching the hilt of his sword.

"Yao! That isn't going to help Mulan! Now we need to figure out where they took her!"

"How can we, there are no tracks, nothing." Chien-Po said, surprisingly calmly.

"Kuan seemed to know where he was going." Ling said spitefully,

"Ling, he ran off! He ran off he's free of her and he's free of duty! Cowardly…"

"Yao!" Chien-Po rudely interrupted him, though it seemed to be greatly appreciated by Ling and the other troops. "Now, we need to scot the area for tracks and any sign of her. Chen, look for clues and send out the message hawks to the Emperor. We are going to need all the help we can muster."

The troops returned to their new duty, to help save Mulan. But not Ling, he sat there, anxious to discover the truth behind this abduction. How did they hide their tracks so well? Who had taken her? Was it the bandits? What about the blood? Had they stabbed her, had they killed her? Or was it their blood? Was Mulan just hiding? No, she couldn't have been, she would have emerged by now if she was. Ling's thoughts caused him to drift away from the bustling world around him.

Yao had gone back to where she was taken, looking for anything which could reveal her whereabouts, or a clue to the kidnapper's identity. He was left alone as night fell, the others had returned back to their tents exhausted and hungry with worry. Yao could not shut his eyes, he did not dare to. Anytime he wasted sleeping could mean the death of Mulan, and her secret child.

Mulan was awoken viciously with water thrown upon her shivering, pale body. She spat out the water which had entered into her mouth and looked up at the mysterious stranger who had taken her captive. This man, he was not a stranger. She recognised him from earlier, they were with Kuan. They must have been the bandits, except she could only see a small few from inside her prison. Had there really been thousands of them before?

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled angrily, her hair letting out drops of water onto her shoulders and into her brown eyes.

"We work for no one." He said; his brown hair stuck to his face by a sticky, dried up liquid. Blood.

"I never asked you who you worked for." Mulan said, spitefully. Her head began to hurt, she tried to reach up to feel her wound but her hands were bound tightly by a rough rope. "Release me! I have been sent here by the Emperor on an important mission! Release me! Immediately!" Her plea for freedom was ignored by her captors.

"You were sent on a mission to look for bandits Mulan. You should have fought us while you had the chance." It had sunk in, these were the bandits. There were so many, how could there be so many. They were almost a full sized army!

"You're more like an army then a group of 50 bandits."

"You'd be surprised how many captors we had taken over the past few months. Not soldiers, prisoners Fa Mulan. Now you are one of them." He walked out of the tent, with his men following suit. Mulan was left, tears fell down her eyes. She had never been a prisoner before. Not on her own. Shang was miles away guarding the wall; he would have known nothing of her demise. Or her future torment.

Kuan had been riding all through the night, once dawn broke his eyes were heavy. He was weary and needed to stop, but the urge to find her was stronger. Mushu then emerged from the brown bag, stretching out from the uncomfortable rest in the constantly bouncing bag. "Have you rested, Kuan?"

"No. There's no time!"

"You will be no good to her like this Kuan!"

"But I will be no good to her sleeping either! Besides, I have been up much longer than one night, Mushu!"

There was silence for another couple of leagues. Kuan was looking desperately for a clue, a footprint, some blood, hair anything which could lead him to Mulan.

"Kuan, could she be? Could my baby be…?"

"If she is… I'll kill everyone who touched her. But I promise Mushu, that we will find her. Alive and well. Wait, Khan! Halt!" Khan stuttered than came to a stop. Kuan leapt of and ran to a tree trunk. At last he had found something of value, a piece of red cloth with an emblem embroided into the fabric. Half of it had been torn off, but he need not see it. It was the symbol of the men who he had just escaped from. They had taken her. Of course! He thought to himself, They had been wanting to deal with the Emperor, they must had wanted to use her as blackmail!

"Mushu! I know where Mulan is!" He hurdled back onto the back of Khan and violently turned him around then galloped away into the distance. I'm coming Mulan sweetheart, I'm coming! He told himself. I'm coming. Trust me.


	9. Chapter 9

Honour to us all: Chapter 9

**Honour to us all: Chapter 9**

_A note to readers: First I would like to thank you for giving me such positive feedback on this story, which was originally intended to be only 5 chapters long but as you can see I have exceeded that! Woot! Anyway, I would also like to say that this is one of the first proper fan fiction stories that I have written, and now almost completed, and to have received this kind of feedback from it I am really happy and for once proud of my work. So once again I would like to thank all those that have taken time to read this story and please enjoy this penultimate chapter… and please review!_

Mulan awoke alone in the darkness of the night, her hands were still tightly bound, her knees had become numb from sitting on them for so long. How long? How long have I been here? All time had disappeared, the sun would rise then set, and how many times it had she could never say. All she knew that her men had not abandoned her. They would find her and reunite her with her love. She could count on them. But they were never the face she saw when dawn rose. When dawn came, she would only see the vicious criminal who had helped abduct her. He would come in and look down upon her almost with red eyes. He then asked questions, so many questions. So many questions which seemed pointless, they had no meaning; they had no relevance to the Emperor or China's people. Until one question which was asked, which reminded her of one thing which had slipped from her traumatised mind.

"Where's the scroll! The scroll meant for your father, where is it!"

The scroll! The scroll which she had yet to give to her father, a scroll which contained important information about something which she could never know! She secretly rubbed her elbows against her, desperately trying to see if she had it with her. She felt nothing, surely if she had it they would have taken it. _Where is it? _She asked herself, then she realised. She had left if with Khan, she had placed it inside the saddlebag! It was safe, for now.

"I don't know." He punched her in the side, hitting bruising from other torturing. The pain rushed through her, she gritted her teeth as she dreadfully tried to bear the pain.

"The Emperor of China wished for you to give your father…" All the words from his harsh lips disappeared, as Mulan thought of her father. She had not seen him since she had discovered she was pregnant. _The baby! _She had been punched continuously in the ribs… could that have damaged, even killed her baby?!

"Where is it?!" She had returned to reality, though she didn't want to. The knowledge that her baby could be dead, the knowledge that she would never see her father, her mother or Shang again; she would die without hearing one of Ling's terrible jokes again, she would die without hearing Yao threatening another man for calling him small, she would never hear Chien-Po chant to calm him down or hear him sing another song. That reminded her of her own song. Her own little nursery rhyme which her mother had taught her. At that point, she held her head up high and began to mutter the words.

_Fire-fly, fire-fly,_

_Come from the hill,_

"What are you saying?"

_Your father and mother_

_Are waiting here still._

"WHAT are you saying?!" She sang louder, so that he could hear that she was unafraid.

_They've brought you some sugar,_

_Some candy, and meat,_

_For baby to eat._

_Fire-fly, fire-fly,_

_Come from the hill,_

_Your father and mother_

_Are waiting here still._

_They've brought you some sugar,_

_Some candy, and meat,_

_For baby to eat!_

"Shut up!" He slapped her, across the face this time. He had caught her nose, it began to bleed. The blood trickled into her mouth; she could taste the cold, dark blood. She didn't care. She did not attempt to wipe it away with her arm. She just let it flow, let it purify her.

"One more day, one more day Fa Mulan. One day, Coward!" He left the tent, leaving her alone and bleeding.

Kuan had been travelling for miles, but at long last he was close to the bandits camp. Mushu had been yelling at him for days, expressing his anger and disappointment in him for taking so long; but Kuan didn't care. His mind was fixed upon finding Mulan, and repaying his debt to her.

"What debt, Kuan?" Kuan did not realise, but he had been thinking out loud. The weariness of the journey had driven him to not realise his own actions. He knew now that he would have to tell Mushu of his troubles.

"I have been a slave; most of my life was made to serve that vicious ruler."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, everyone either calls him Sire or Boss. I never heard his name, though I have heard what people have been calling him. Xióng gōng niú, the raging bull. He preys on the weak, he enslaves them and then gives them wooden swords to make them look like a giant army. That is why Mulan's troops did not attack before, fear. They were outnumbered, when truthfully there were only a small few who were willing to fight. Mulan was tricked."

"I gathered."

"One year ago I had been sentenced to death," Kuan said with a heavy heart, Mushu sat there, stunned, "There was no reason for the decision as far as I know."

"If you were sentenced one year ago… how are you?"

"Still alive, It is how he creates fear, he will never tell you when he will kill you. He will make you wait then one night with no warning. It will never be quick, and it will never be painless."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to live with that fear for so long."

"Shh!" Kuan and Mushu were suddenly silent; there was something ahead, a figure in the darkness. "I travel for the Emperor! What business have you here? Show yourself and I shall not harm you!"

"You can try…" The voice replied, "I travel of my own accord, looking for a fellow soldier. What business do you have here?!"

"I also look for a soldier… kidnapped by villainous bandits!" He did not mention her gender, in fear of confusion and too many questions.

"Who is the missing soldier?" The figure appeared out of the shadow, a general. General Shang.

"Shang!" Mushu called out with much joy,

"Mushu, what are you doing here? Where's Mulan?"

"I'm sorry sir, but she is the soldier that I am looking for. She was kidnapped 4 days ago. We have been riding looking for her ever since. I am Kuan, Mulan saved me from the bandits, and now I am on a mission to repay the favour."

"Do you know where she is?!" Shang yelled, his eyes filling with tears, his heart almost breaking.

"I know where the men who took her are, yes."

"Ride on, I'll follow." Shang ordered, giving no more concern to the disappearance of the men that Mulan had travelled with.

Mulan's men had found an invisible trail hopefully leading to her. Yao and Ling lead the men forward, whilst Chien-Po stayed at the back, encouraging them to move forward. They did not know whether she was still alive or dead, but hope drove them forwards. They would never give up until they found her. Alive or dead.

"Ling look ahead!" Yao called, over the horizon there was a trail. Horse tracks and footprints in the snow; and drag marks, someone had been pulled along here. Could it have been Mulan?

"Do we follow the trail?" Ling asked, unsure of what dangers would befall them or not if they chose this route.

"We have nothing else to follow Ling. Chien-Po!" Yao called, Chien-Po then hastily moved to the front of the men and to Yao, "Where does this trail lead?" Yao asked. Chien-Po had extensive knowledge of the mountains, he had always studied the maps and explored around here. Now his knowledge could help save the life of someone who they held very close to them.

"No where in particular, those is there is a valley. It is well sheltered and well concealed, a perfect place for a camp."

"Then we follow the trail. Ling, to the back encourage the men forward! Chien-Po we need you to navigate!" Yao ordered then the 3 of them rode to their positions ready to move forward, to wherever the path ahead leads them.

Shang and Kuan had finally arrived at the site, they looked over onto the valley, to Kuan what they saw was of no surprise but to Shang, it was disgusting. Men, women and children were chained together against posts with no shelter in the cold. A few had collapsed to the floor, presumably dead, and then he heard the terrible screeching of a woman who was being beaten violently.

"Over there, the larger tents. If I'm right the bandits will be in there, the smaller and darker tents they used to hold prisoners. Though there are too many to tell where Mulan would be." Kuan said, drearily.

"Well then we'll search every tent and set them all free."

"We can't do it on our own Shang; we need to find the men."

"We don't have time."

"All right then, we leave at nightfall." Kuan left Shang as he gazed upon the campsite. Desperately searching for a sign showing him where his love lied. Until he saw a familiar face appeared secretively from outside the camp. He could not say his face, but he instinctively knew who that man was.

Kuan slinked silently across the campsite, using the tents dark sheets as cover. He looked secretively into the darker tents, seeing prisoners being bound to the tent's structure. Finally, he found her, bound and bleeding. He rushed inside and gently lifted her eyes to look upon his. Her eyes shuddered and looked upon Kuan's gentle smile. "Kuan? How did you…?"

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here now."

"Where's Shang?"

"Shang is safe ok, and so are you." He moved around her body and gently unbound her hands; the moment her hands were free she embraced Kuan. Kuan fell back with the shock but then the shock faded, and he smiled, finally he felt happy. He had never felt that for a long time, but then a voice in the distance brought him back into the all too memorable world of today. He gently pushed Mulan away and kissed her gentle forehead.

"Kuan…"

"Yes"

"My feet…" She looked down and they both smiled. Her feet were still bound to the post, hastily Kuan untied them and shakily Mulan rose to her feet, but then stumbled but was caught by Kuan. "I feel weak…"

"Ok, then I suppose I shall have to carry you." Before Mulan could object, Kuan had already thrown Mulan over his back, her head rested upon his shoulders her arms across his neck and her legs were being held by Kuan's strong arms. Quickly, they left the tent and tried desperately to leave without being detected. Kuan's heartbeat began to race, but Mulan's soft skin calmed him.

The two of them got closer and closer to safety, closer and closer to the end of this trauma. A shadow emerged. Kuan quickly went for cover in another tent, only to find that this tent was not deserted as before. This tent contained a man, a man who was against the two of them leaving. Kuan rapidly turned his body back to the exit only to find it blocked by the man whom the shadow belonged to. _Trapped like a mouse_ Kuan thought to himself as he lowered Mulan of his back and prepared to fight a losing battle. Mulan was too weak to fight and there was little hope for him to take down both of these men without alerting the other men. Then another man appeared, but this man was not one of them, he certainly was strong enough to fight and he certainly was not evil. Shang suddenly knocked the bandit with the hilt of his sword, giving Kuan the chance to stab the other being in the chest.

"There was no need to kill him!" Shang whispered angrily as he rushed to Mulan's aid,

"There was no time to do anything else!" Kuan helped with Mulan, but Shang refused his help and brought the sleeping Mulan onto his strong back.

"Let's just get out of here!"


	10. Note from me to say thank you and sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'M BACK! I am so sorry to my readers for not finishing Honour to us all, but a lot was going on and by the time I wanted to log back in I could not remember my email address to log in, as I had changed it since then, but now I've got all my details back and I am planning to finish this story hopefully by the end of this week!

Again I am so sorry and I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story and given me such positive feedback, and also to those who have given me a little advice.

I HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS AND ENJOY THE FINALE!

Jaded Ashes

xxx


End file.
